The Lost Hedgehog
by Shadowasexybeast
Summary: A baby hedgehog is found in the middle of a battlefield, Who is he?, where did he come from?


In the forest Scrap metal and corpses lay scattered on the oil, blood and weird black slime soaked ground. Sparks fly everywhere in the middle of it all was a little hedgehog child lays unconscious chained to a half destroyed army truck. The little hedgehog was badly beaten covered in cuts, bruises, dirt, oil, blood and the odd black slime.

On the other side of the forest a streak of blue could be seen zigzagging between the trees it stopped it was a male cerulean hedgehog travelling around the forest having heard that eggman's robots were in the forest after searching all day finally found bullet holes and laser scorch marks he shot of faster to where the marks and bullet holes got more frequent when he got to the disaster he was horrified to see corpses of humans and mobians scattered around on the forest floor as he made his way around everything he checked to see if any of them were still alive

His search was futile he could not find anyone alive it seemed that the army was fighting to stop eggman's robots it looked like they won but died in the process they would be remembered as hero's the cerulean hedgehog payed his respect to the men and women on the battle field. When he heard a little whimper it sounded like a child he sped off for the sources of the noise wondering why a child was on the battle field. Maybe they were the son or daughter of one of the soldiers.

The cerulean hero came across a half destroyed tank where he thought the whimpers were coming from but all he could see where bit and pieces of the destroyed tank he was about to leave and inspect other parts of the battle field to find the child until a little bit of movement caught his attention but when he inspected it further it was a small dirty ball of fluff curious about it the hero grabbed a nearby stick and started to poke it

When it didn't move he thought it had been his imagination until it moved again but this time it whined hearing the whine the hero immediately withdrew the stick and picked up the ball of fluff and noticed it was a small male hedgehog the hero eyes widened when he saw blood on the child not sure if it was his or not he cradled the him in his arms and sped off into the forest.

A few minutes later the cerulean hero was at a small house knocking on the door franticly wanting the person in the house to open the door. He looked down into his arms at the child and frowned "tails are you in their hurry up and open this door I need help here" he yelled after that was said scuffling was heard behind the door and the door was flung open with a worried looking kitsune staring at the hedgehog in front of him with his big baby blue eyes.

"what's the matter Sonic you never call for help unless it is an emergency" Sonic pushed past the kit and ran up the stairs the bathroom "no time to talk tails please got the medical kit" Tails looked confused why do you need a medical kit for your not injured sonic was about to reply when the child whined from pain and that definitely caught tails attention and he looked at the child in Sonic's arms only having just noticed it and gasped at the horrible state he was in and ran back down the stairs to get the medical kit

Sonic ran the bath only a little bit and put the child in the water washing off all the stuff in his quills and fur. When all the blood and oil was washed off sonic looked at the water it had turned to a gross blackish brown it looked disgusting but looking at the child he smiled the blood on the hedgehog was not his own but he did have some on his right arm and left leg.

Sonic got up and went to the sink to get some Band-Aids from the medical kit tails had put by the sink when he was washing him surprisingly he was still unconscious_ "poor guy must have had a harsh and exhausting day to be out this long"_ sonic thought

After applying the Band-Aids to the child sonic got a good look at him he was black with crimson stripes that went along his quills that were strangely pointing up and running down his arms and legs the colour of the stripes could have been mistaken for fresh blood but the thing that caught Sonic's eye was the strange bit of white fur on his chest it looked like was craving attention since it was a splotch of white against a black background and when sonic ran his fingers against the white fur it was incredibly soft.

When sonic looked up at him he almost got the fright of his life he was awake and looking at sonic or should I say glaring at him with fierce ruby eyes  
"hay their buddy how do you feel" sonic sheepishly asked not looking away from the child's ruby eyes. To sonic the glare felt like it was staring into his very soul, a knock at the door caused both of the boys to look at the entrance to the bathroom.

"Sonic, Amy just called wanting to know when you are going to pick her up for your date. I told her you were busy but she insisted you call her back like right now" tails looked up at Sonic then turning his attention to the child in his arms he blinked a few time to make sure he wasn't seeing things "Sonic is the kid glaring at me or is it my imagination" Sonic looked down at the child in his hands "yeah Tails, he is glaring at you" it was strange for tails to see a toddler act like he absolutely hated people especially Sonic the hedgehog, hero of Mobius, the blue blur who can't even run to the store to get groceries without being surrounded by hundreds of fan-girls and fan-boys.

Males wanting to be him, females wanting to be with him (if they weren't stopped by Amy that is), children and babies adore him. But this child completely hates him and it looks like with a passion "hello little guy my names Tails and the guy who is holding you his name is Sonic" Tails talked to the child. The strangest part was the child stuck out his hands wanting to be held by tails looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Can I hold him Sonic" Sonic smiled at tails and carefully handed him the child "what should we call him sonic? Because we can't keep calling him little guy or buddy" tails asked "you are right tails maybe Midnight?" tails laughed at him "that would be ok sonic if he was a she" sonic scratched the bottom of his muzzle and tails looks at the child "Dark?" sonic shakes his head "sounds to evil to me" Sonic snaps his fingers. "I know we will call him Sha…"

**I don't want any negative comments please!  
I know I can't spell but my friend checked this over and if it does have a mistake than I am sorry **

**if no one likes it than I won't continue if you do than ask for more  
if you do want more I will try to get more done as soon as I can **


End file.
